


Organ Damage/Determination

by anonny125



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonny125/pseuds/anonny125
Summary: Chara doesn't want Frisk to die.(I've pretty much never written before and have 0 investment in flowerfell or even general 'fell but the au creator's being an ass and i wanted to spite them so here's this. Sorry it's short or whatever.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my fellow fictionkin <3 I'm not from ff but I know how hard it is when someone who clearly doesn't know what they're talking about decides you aren't allowed to have an important component of your identity because they said so or whatever. Stay determined!  
> (also I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry at the fact that this person made an *au of an au* and then said nobody is allowed to make derivative works of it i mean come *on*)  
> all anon hate (or non-anon and/or non-hate) can be directed to anonny125.tumblr.com

Hey, Frisk?  
There's something I need to tell you.  
It's... how to put this... I'm starting to have trouble keeping up.  
No, no, I can still keep going for now, it's just that...  
Yeah. The flowers.  
Well, yknow, organ damage is a lot harder to keep at bay through determination alone than soul damage.  
It's... I'm worried that if you keep going the way we are now, we're not going to be able to make it to the surface.  
... Yeah. That is what I'm suggesting.  
Well, they deserve it! Look at you!  
Well I guess he's right about this one thing!  
I... No, I'm not going to force you to. I'm just... worried, is all.  
... And a little guilty, yeah.  
It clearly is my fault! If I had just stopped to think about things before doing them for once in my life then I wouldn't have died, Azzy wouldn't have died, dad wouldn't have turned everyone to violence, mom wouldn't be lonely...   
I did think I was doing the right thing, but clearly I was wrong.  
...  
I'm sorry.  
Let's just. Keep going. Okay?  
And, hey, Frisk?  
I love you.


End file.
